


If the Stars say that You couldn't Love Me

by Guntz



Series: Whips & Fangs [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (Netflix), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alucard is not Impressed with Asshole Trevor, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Castlevania AU, Drama & Romance, F/M, Grant & Sypha are Good Bros, Historical Inaccuracy, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Rivalry, Sonia & Dracula are not Amused, Trevor is an asshole, Vampires, slight infidelity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guntz/pseuds/Guntz
Summary: He was the youngest of his siblings, the one who had the least responsibilities, the one who often traded learning the family ways for gambling halls and bar brawls in the local taverns, and the one who was content with living the rest of his life as the spoiled son in his Clan's eyes.... Until he met his brother's betrothed.(Castlevania!AU)





	If the Stars say that You couldn't Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is based off the lyrics from the song "Star Crossed" by Scary Kids Scaring Kids.
> 
> I'm just making this until Castlevania Season 2 comes along, so enjoy this!

Two men grappled in the make-shift circle created by the bar patrons, all the men cheering and hollering over each other's voices. The stink of sweat, blood, and ale made the stomach in her belly churn as she ignored the disastrous epic center she wanted no part of.

Said disaster couldn't have the decency to return the favor.

A resounding impact of a fist against bare flesh met everyone's ears, all watching wincing in empathy as if they were the ones that got a right hook to the face. They immediately parted like the Red Sea, watching the receptive of the punch stumble backwards until they crashed into the very table of the one person in the entire who wasn't engrossed in mindless bar fights. His body colliding into the wooden table caused the surface to screech against the wooden floorboards, which disturbed the pints of ale greatly enough to fall over.

Sypha hissed in displeasure as her pint splashed across the table, some of it landing on her skirt, before she whipped her eyes upwards with a cold glare plastered on her face. The bloody face of Trevor made her ire soar higher when all he returned was a taunting grin which was smeared with blood from mixing with his saliva. Disgusted and disturbed, she said nothing when the fat, balding opponent Trevor had gotten up in arms against approached the dark-haired male from behind.

Normally, Trevor was a decent fighter. Sypha had visited his family's estate and watched the four children of the Belmont Clan in action under the sharp eyes of their mother, Sonia, and it always left her in awe. So an ambush from behind should have prevented the other man from getting the drop on Trevor fucking Belmont...

But the man was too lost in a drunk stupor to take the fight seriously (or anything else in general, to be honest).

And with that, Sypha barely blinked when the bald man delivered the blow behind Trevor's head and watched with unimpressed eyes as the younger male toppled forward onto the table. The victor turned to the rest of onlookers that crowded the tavern, arms raised and roaring like a bear, and everyone cheered for him as if celebrating a parade in the victor's honor.

"Honestly Trevor," she muttered as she glared at the unconscious heap on the table. "Why do I even bother with you?"

Now she was left with the unfortunate responsibility in dragging the fool home to his family... but first she needed to recruit Grant in helping getting Trevor back to his family's estate. And by the looks of it, she squinted her eyes at the shady corner of the tavern where there lied women with swaying hips and low necklines, it was going to be hard to pry the ex convict away from his  _lovely friends_.

* * *

"Good God, Trevor, cut back on the mead, will you?"

Grant grimaced when Trevor gave a heavy exhale, turning a shade of green at the smell of vomit emitting from the dark-haired male's breath after the man had thrown up all the alcohol he had consumed. Sypha splashed the fool with a quick whip of water from a nearby watering trough the stable horses were drinking from to stifle the smell, but it could only cover so much.

"Don' call me fat." Trevor mumbled, trying to stand up but only stumbling awkwardly like a toddler learning to walk, and both companions had to grab his arms again to keep him from falling over his face (no matter how tempting it was to watch him land on what looked like to be a pile of cow manure). 

"I can't believe I wasted a free night with you idiots," Sypha bitterly remarked, angrily pulling Trevor along.

"So you could what? Stuff your nose into the books?" Grant snorted. "Yeah, perfectly good way to spend a free night from studying."

"Oh?" she turned her angry eyes to the ex convict. "And I suppose your definition of a free night is any better."

"Plenty!" Grant grinned lecherously.

A small giggle escaped Trevor's lips, telling Sypha that as drunk as he was, he was actually listening to their conversation. And there was no doubt that he was siding with Grant.

"Reading a book is better than sex." Sypha continued.

"Is that right?" Grant skeptically scoffed.

"Oh, yes," Sypha nodded before she wickedly threw a smile towards the other man. "Because with books, I get to  _finish_."

Both men let out strangled/choked coughs at the accusation of not being wonderful lovers to their chosen bed mates (which was usually a tavern girl or the occasional milk maid). It still struck both men's prides that they had been known to be stumbling hooligans in their youths that were new to the scene of sexual intercourse, and Sypha remembered hearing things from the ladies how big of a disappointment they were in bed. So, every now and then when Grant and Trevor were becoming a nuisance to her, she would occasionally drop a reminder or two just how sloppy they used to be (though, to the delight of the women, they _eventually_ got better in sex, but not after a few trials and errors to be the "experts" that they were now).

"I'm going to puke on you...!" Trevor threatened.

Sypha only laughed airily as she pulled the two men from their fragile masculinity pity party to reach the main road leading to the family estate.

As his eyes lazily wandered about, he took notice of the illuminated lanterns stations around the small courtyard before settling to his home. When he saw a few lit windows in the upper floor of the mansion, Trevor frowned and slowly trailed to a halt, ignoring the complaints and tugging on his arms. By the hour his father and siblings should be already tucked away in bed, yet the bright windows told him they were wide awake. His family learned long ago to stop waiting for his return to give Trevor a lecture for staying out late to drink, fight, and fuck around with any willing girl, so something was clearly happening inside.

Grant finally seemed to notice as he squinted at the windows of the second floor, dully commenting what was already obvious. "Your family's awake."

Straightening himself, Trevor scoped around the area until his eyes fell on to the stables. Noticing the amount of horses tucked away in the stalls, his heart suddenly quivered like a flapping bird inside a cage. With a crowded stable, a house full of occupants that were wide awake, this meant only one thing—

" _They're back_ ," Trevor announced, the traces of alcohol slowly draining from his system at the somberness of the situation.

It took a moment for the others to understand what he was talking about.

"What?" Sypha perked up, eyes no longer smug but eager as she turned towards the mansion. "Lady Belmont and your brother have come back from Târgoviște?"

Grant meanwhile gave Trevor a wary look. "Awfully sudden."

Quite sudden indeed. His mother did not so much as give a warning ahead that she was returning home soon after months away in her campaign. The capital of Wallachia came under siege after the Church foolishly challenged Dracula, the greatest immortal monster that ever walked the earth. Trevor didn't know much of the details (too busy living a life outside of studying the bestiary books), but it did cause the matriarch to go to the city, taking with her the first born son of the family.

Dread grew heavy in his heart as he neared the door, hoping that nothing bad had happened. The Belmonts lived a risky life in fighting against the forces of darkness, so for all he knew, this could be a group of loyal vassals who had come to deliver the news that his mother and brother had been killed by Dracula. Sypha and Grant easily sensed his worry and quietly followed after him.

As the entrance of the door swung open, he froze from taking another step.

"So good of you to finally join us, Trevor."

Sypha and Grant's heads peeked around the last son of the Belmont family, eyes locking on to the figure sitting down in the parlor room with her legs crossed and a single glass of wine held delicately in her leather gloves.

Sonia Belmont was an imposing woman that intimidated most from approaching her. Even at the age of fifty-three, she was strong as she was beautiful, her fair hair cascading one side of her shoulder while her ever present glaring green eyes focused on her son standing frozen by the doorway. She paused in stirring her wine glass, saying nothing for a moment before she uncrossed her high leather boots and set her glass down.

"Wash yourself." she ordered. "You stink of sickness."

Reluctantly, Trevor did as he was told. As much as he liked to do his own thing, he usually did it when his mother wasn't around, otherwise it would result in a shouting match. He gestured for his friends to come in with him. Sypha gave Sonia a respective bow which the older woman nodded, Grant just kept his head low and eyes to the floor as he approached the table where the rest of the family was.

Ralph Belmont, burly and grizzled man that he was, didn't bother to greet his son as Trevor walked towards the nearby sink full of water. Not that Trevor wanted to trade words with him.

"Have fun?" 

Trevor rolled his eyes when his older sister, Cosette, offered him a towel after he quickly washed his face and garbled the last bitter taste of vomit from his mouth as he spat it down the drain. Cosette was often complimented for being just a beautiful as their mother, with hair almost as fair as the matriarch and beauty very well known. Taking the towel from her, he still remained silent as he dried his face.

"Quiet, both of you."

And then there came the second born son, Velkan. With dark locks tied in a short pony-tail, and steel blue eyes watching Trevor and Cosette with irritation (mostly to Trevor), the older brother had been left in charge to pick up on the slack of looking after the younger siblings. Honestly, Trevor thought he was just being a total kiss ass to their parents.

And that's when Trevor noticed one missing person.

"Where's Althalos?"

Before dread could overtake him at the possibility that his brother's body might have arrived in a coffin, Ralph was quick to ease the tensions.

"Calm down, boy, he's alright." his father gruffly said, exhaling smoke from the pipe he was nibbling on. "He's back in Târgoviște."

"You left him there?!" Grant gawked but was quickly silenced by Sypha.

"What? He doing the noble thing by holding off the forces of Dracula to give you safe passage, mother?" Trevor joked, but his grim face said he didn't find the entire thing funny.

"Maybe if you had not been out so late getting drunk and sleeping around—" Cosette began to lecture but Trevor waved her words away.

"Your brother will be joining us soon."

Like a young lad who had arrived late, Trevor felt left behind on something everyone but he himself knew. His brother, sister, father, and mother were all aware of something he wasn't, and as much as he tried to brush it off as nothing, it still irked the hell out of him. The youngest Belmont stood with his hands to his hips, glaring at the rest of his family from the air of mystery that surrounded them all.

"Well?" he demanded. "Why did the bloke stay behind?"

Sonia answered him.

"He's to arrive with his betrothed."

Whatever answer he was expecting, this was not it. Neither did his friends.

"He's getting married...?" Sypha blinked, still trying to comprehend the news.

Velkan gave a small huff, broad arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the wall with a blank look.

"To Dracula's daughter."

"... _What_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have this Headcanon that (because of the names) Trevor and his siblings are half English due to their father being an Englishman. The mom is definitely Wallachian, and she's also the head Martiarch of the Belmont Clan. So until Castlevania Season 2 comes around the corner to debunk all this, this is my Truth!


End file.
